


Between Lovebirds: A Series of Shorts

by RavensMind



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Humor, One Shot, RobRae Week, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:28:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22178581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavensMind/pseuds/RavensMind
Summary: Happy RobRae week! These scenes will be unrelated to one another, following the themes for each prompt. Glad to have been able to write these for the event.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Raven
Comments: 7
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

~RavensMind~

Between Lovebirds: A Series of Shorts

Scene 1:Worry Warning

Late nights had been all too common over the years, but nobody had seen him quite so active in a long time. While the rest of his friends slept well, he worked until he couldn't justify getting up to make more coffee. Most of the villains were locked away or frozen. Only one kept him up nights. One of the few who had gotten away.

Robin's obsessive pursuit of Slade had been paused for a while, right up until the team received an ominous signal from their worst enemy. Ever since, he had become a voluntary insomniac. Cyborg had told him he'd help search during the day, Starfire and Beast Boy had offered to do more patrols, but nothing satisfied his need to know. Somewhere, Slade was planning another trauma for them all, and he wasn't going to let it happen again.

He hadn't anticipated that his late night work would be taxing more than just himself. The bond between he and Raven allowed his empath teammate an exclusive track into his head, and she had been monitoring him ever since they got Slade's signal again. It took him a while to see the evidence of her shadowing him in the night. She well knew the cost of him putting too much stress on his mind and body. As she hovered in the kitchen, watching him sit and pour over maps and data on the big screen across the room, she dared to wonder if her concern was more than just worry for her leader and friend.

She needn't have asked herself, she had known her emotions and feelings for him were deep seated and they nagged her when he was in the room. The worst part of it was that he had noticed her too, and she had been trying to distance herself, but it was impossible when he was doing this to himself.

His chair turned quickly and she didn't move out of his line of sight fast enough. He jumped in his seat and made a futile attempt to hide his work on impulse.

"Couldn't sleep?" Robin asked her.

"No. You've been keeping me up," Raven said flatly. There was no accusation in her words, just tired concern.

"I uh, didn't know at first. I guess I should've noticed sooner, blankets don't cover me themselves," he said with a laugh.

"And coffee mugs don't take themselves to the sink, they do float over there, with help, though," she said with a tiny smile.

"Right, thanks, but you don't have to stay up with me, I've got things covered," he said.

"It's not entirely a choice, boy wonder, you're stressing your mind so much that it's keeping me from sleeping well,'' she said.

"Oh, shit, I'm sorry. Guess i should think more softly," he joked.

"As if. That's not the point though and you know it. You haven't gotten a full night's sleep in a week and it's showing. We can help, don't suffer Slade's threats alone," she said.

"So the rest of the team has said, but it's the first I'm hearing it from you. You've been avoiding me...and i know why," he observed.

Raven turned away from him and grabbed a cup from the kitchen, filling it with water as the silence between them stretched. Robin got up and made his way over to the kitchen, watching Raven from the other side of the bar. He didn't want to press his luck too much, but he needed to say something. She took a sip from her cup and then sighed before she faced him.

"We should just be honest with each other. I miss hanging out with you. I don't want things to be awkward forever," he said.

"I'm worried about you, you're obsessing again and it's stressing both of us. Yet you want to talk about this...now," she said.

"Just tell me why you're avoiding me," he said.

"You know why."

"Say it anyway."

She hesitated and took another sip of water. He stood his ground and kept his eyes on her, waiting for her to speak.

"I...see you as more than a friend, but I can't risk what my powers might do to find out if that's what's right for either of us," she explained.

"I want to find out. This has been stressing me out more than Slade's signal. I wanna fix this, so...Would you go out with me?" he asked.

"Just like that? You'll stop staying up nights if I go on a date with you?" she asked.

"Yep. Then I'll know for sure, we both will," he replied.

"One date?"

"Yep."

"Okay, when?"

"Friday night?"

"Deal."


	2. Intimate Evenings

~RavensMind~

Between Lovebirds: A Series of Shorts

Scene 2: Intimate Evenings

Time ticked away by at an excruciatingly slow pace. Even if the glow of the setting sun soothed her in a small way, she didn't like to be kept waiting. It wasn't like him to be late. Especially not for their alone time. Raven stood on the roof of Titans Tower, watching the sunset as she wondered what was keeping her boy wonder. It was still amusing to think of him as hers and she hoped that the warm, lovely feeling it gave her to think of him as such would never fade away. Robin had been the focus of her days for the last few months. The few villains that dared to start anything were barely a distraction from their newfound relationship.

Their friends were the ones who were threatening their time together now and while she didn't begrudge any of them for their own concerns, it was still inconvenient for her desires. Once, Starfire had interrupted them as they made out on Robin's bed, asking if they wanted to go to the mall. Beast Boy had caught them kissing on the couch and insisted on making jokes about it for the next hour in addition to miming throwing up. Cyborg had been the most unfortunate, knocking on Raven's door just before Robin pushed her over the edge into a noisy finish of a climax.

Raven's routine was dominated by Robin, not that she was complaining. As amazing as it was to wake up in his arms before the sunrise, their evenings were her favorite, because he belonged entirely to her once the others made their way to their beds. A fantastic tryst began every night, which was introduced after watching the sunset with him and having dinner with the others. Once the others were away from them, they would gradually melt into their own world where they could be entirely themselves, without fear, without regret, and without clothes. She grinned at that and watched a cloud drift across the horizon, just beyond the suspension bridge that twinkled with the lights of so many cars.

She heard the door to the roof open behind her. No need for her to turn, she sensed him clearly, agitated, but excited. The sound of his favorite boots hitting the pavement of the roof in a run caught her attention and her eyes sought him. He dashed over and scooped her off her feet in a tight hold, lowering her face close to his, pressing his lips to hers. She smiled and laughed along with him as he set her down and she swept him into another long kiss.

They broke apart and looked off toward the setting sun together. He said nothing. She was happy to let the peaceful moment linger as long as he liked and stayed silent. Her curiosity could remain for another minute. Robin wrapped an arm around her back and sighed.

"Beast Boy broke the oven," Robin started, "Cyborg's gonna fix it tomorrow."

"Not tonight?" Raven asked.

"Nope. I figured we could all go out," Robin replied.

"Where to?" Raven asked.

"Got a couple places in mind. What're you in the mood for?" Robin asked.

"Hardly think I should choose for everyone," Raven replied.

"You won't, I gave them cash for pizza, you and me are going somewhere else," Robin said.

"Had to get me all to yourself?" Raven asked.

"Yeah, I uh, know it's been a while since we went out by ourselves. Figured you'd like it too," Robin said.

"I would...very much," she confirmed.

He turned and kissed her cheek, squeezing her as he did so. His thoughts revolved, chambers full of her, their team, and the criminals they kept locking away, only to settle on her as her hand travelled down his red shirt. Things were great between them since they knew how to get to each other when either of them sunk into their own heads. Her fingers tugged at his belt, pulling him toward her.

"Something quick?" he asked in a soft, low tone.

"No," she said with a giggle, "I want to enjoy every part of tonight...think you can behave until we get home?"

"Me?" he laughed, "You start groping before I do."

"Oh, really? I think we both know how often you grab my ass during the day," she challenged.

"Not that much," he argued.

"Sure," she said dryly.

"You touch my chest more."

"That's hardly comparable."

"It is when you pull my shirt up a bit to do it."

"Seems we tease each other plenty."

"Trying to make me admit it?"

"Pretty stupid to deny it."

"Not denying anything."

"Then what are you doing?"

"Messing with you."

"Dangerous."

"Maybe for Beast Boy, not for me."

As if to prove his point, he took her in his arms and twirled her around a few times before sealing his lips over her own. Tongues met, teeth sunk into lips, hands roamed, and heartbeats revved engines that kept the pair pursuing each other, barely stopping for breath. Pent up frustrations were thankfully rare, mostly due to these moments.

Then all the fascination and heat was siphoned away, as the door burst open and Beast Boy called without looking, "Dudes! Oven's working again!"

Caught in the headlights of the changeling, Robin and Raven awkwardly separated and the three of them looked at each other for a few moments. Raven's glare could take out her father all over again and Robin may as well have been looking at Slade.

"Sorry, uh, I'll go, before I uh, see anything else," Beast Boy suggested.

"Good idea," Robin said.


	3. Morning Tension

~RavensMind~

Between Lovebirds: A Series of Shorts

Scene 3: Morning Tension

With a yawn, the Titan's leader drowsily climbed out of bed and stretched. Then checked the time and couldn't believe he'd managed six hours of sleep. After last night's long research binge, he figured he'd either barely sleep or wake up after lunch. The latter rarely happened, the former was too frequent. Robin burned the night at both ends, it was an art he'd come to perfect over the years. The latest string of heists in the city had been a major problem the last few nights, as he was sure that he knew Red X was behind them, but hadn't found enough evidence to be sure. There was nothing for the team to do with the case until they figured out who was responsible. He rubbed his eyes and went into his bathroom, going over the day's tasks in his head as he showered. Training, patrols, food prep, and it was his turn to do dishes. He groaned and wondered if Starfire had remembered she had laundry duty this week, too.

Feeling clean and fresh, Robin finished up in the bathroom after brushing his teeth and expertly applying his hair gel, and put on a clean uniform. He yawned again as he left his room, making his way toward the most essential part of his morning routine: a nice, steaming, doctored cup of dark, rich coffee. There had only been a few days where he either forgot it or didn't have time to get any, and after those rueful days for his friends, one of them made sure he got his cup every morning. She didn't have to, he was capable of getting it himself, but she insisted. It wouldn't be too much trouble for Raven, she would already be up making tea for herself. Ever since, he had spent each morning with her. Not that he was complaining.

On the contrary, it had become one of the best parts of his day, whether he admitted it or not. They were already close and the added contact had further altered their friendship. If the detective hadn't been so preoccupied with the city, he might have noticed his own developing inclinations toward her. Fortunately for him, the empath was determined to keep him ignorant of them for as long as she could. He wasn't aware of his own longing until it awoke each morning as he pictured her meditating with a hovering cup of tea by the window in the common area. He dismissed it as something less fitting of him as their leader. If Raven hadn't been struggling with her emotions that morning, maybe nothing would've changed for them, but it was likely just a matter of time.

Robin felt the bond between he and Raven tug at his awareness as he neared the common area. All he could discern was stress and it worried him immediately. He entered the room and found Raven sitting at the bar in the kitchen with her head down and a steaming mug in her hands. His own steaming mug of coffee was waiting for him on the counter next to her. He smiled and crossed the room, sitting down on a stool next to her.

"Morning, Rae. Thanks for the coffee, really need it today," Robin said as he reached for his cup.

"You're welcome," Raven said softly, "Long night...again?"

"Kinda, yeah. Think I'm getting closer though," he replied.

"That's good," she said simply, taking a sip of her tea.

"Yeah," he said, copying her and taking a sip of his coffee.

"Maybe when we catch them you can get some sleep for once," she said.

"Doubt it," he laughed, "another case'll stop that."

She chuckled and took another drink. She hadn't looked at him at once since he entered the room, her eyes were locked either on her swirling tea or on the countertop. He feigned looking out the window at the falling snow to look her over. Her shoulders seemed stiff and her posture was fixed, her mouth set in a firm line, and her hands more held onto the cup than held the cup. He sipped his coffee and felt the wave of her anxiety that ran through their bond. While he usually gave her the space she needed, it didn't stop him from checking on her, and he wasn't about to ignore it this morning.

"Something up? You look tense," Robin observed.

"Just tired. Things haven't been easy lately. My emotions have been acting out," Raven said.

"Anything I can do?" he asked.

She clenched her cup and took a long swig from it and then set it back down. She bit her lip and her eyes darted toward him, then she went back to staring into her mug. He raised an eyebrow and set his mug aside. She wasn't acting like herself at all. Then he grabbed the edge of the counter. Something had wrapped both of them in the same embrace and he was suddenly as tense as she was.

"I haven't decided yet," she replied.

"Let me help, I can feel how much it's bugging you," he said.

"Don't ask for this...please," she warned.

"I don't even know what 'this' is," he pointed out.

"I've been...keeping it from you. These emotions aren't good for either of us," she confessed.

"What? What is it? I should know if they're my feelings, you can't just take someone's emotions from them, it's not right," he objected.

"I know, but...fine, I'll show you," she said softly.

He watched as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, as she let it out- the tension he felt morphed and he steadied himself in his seat. What was he feeling? What changed? His eyes roamed over her and lingered on every accentuated curve. He wondered if her lips were as soft as they looked. She returned his appraising look and that was enough to show him what she had been keeping from him and fighting against every morning. It was hard to focus and he didn't want to take his eyes off her. Oh, this was a problem, a wonderful, irritating, special problem.

"I think I uh, see now. Why didn't you say anything? Why did you hide it?" Robin asked.

"I wasn't sure if it was good for me, or for you," Raven replied, "and it could wreck what we have."

"And you didn't think I could handle these feelings? Or you didn't want me to do anything about them?" he asked.

"No, I just-it was too much, too fast," she replied, "I guess I panicked."

"Right," he said as he reached for his mug, "okay, well...uh."

They fell silent and resumed drinking from their mugs, stealing sidelong glances at each other. She waited for him to continue, wondering if she had ruined things between the two of them. She wasn't sure if she could deal with the repercussions if she had. Then again, she also feared what it meant if he took things to another level. Ideas about either direction had been frustrating her for months. Keeping his emotions as well as her own under control had stressed her to no end.

"I'm not happy that you kept my own feelings from me, it's a huge breach of trust, Rae. But, I get why you did it. Just promise me you won't do it again," he continued.

"I promise," she said.

"Good. But I'm not letting you off the hook," he said firmly, "you'll pay for this."

"What-what do you mean? How?" she asked.

"Kiss me," he replied.

"I-I'm not gonna just kiss you like this, it's not-," she started.

"Don't you trust me? C'mon," he cut in.

"If you say 'I won't bite much,' I swear to-," she started.

"Promise I won't," he chuckled.

"Why are you doing this to me?" she asked as she gripped her mug tighter.

"It'll help you...and you owe me," he said.

Raven took a long sip from her mug and took a moment to prepare herself. She leaned over and brushed her lips against Robin's, pressing them into his firmly. He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close, she clenched his shirt in her fingers and let out a sharp breath as he parted her lips with his tongue and it slid against her own. They twisted in their seats as he moved his mouth over hers and switched the angle of his lips. Their minds fell into a warm pool of sweet sanctuary that introduced them to the bliss of their shared feelings. They sighed together and he released her from the kiss.

"Wouldn't mind adding this to our routine together, you?" he asked.

"That sounds perfect," she replied.

"Hey Rae."

"Yeah?"

"Your tea needs more sugar," he said as he licked his lips once.

"No, your coffee needs less."


	4. Gotham Performance

~RavensMind~

Between Lovebirds: A Series of Shorts

Scene 4: Gotham Performance

"Think we'll be late?" Robin asked through the door.

"Not if I take us," Raven replied.

"Right, but that might arouse suspicion if I show up with my date by teleporting," he said.

"Here I thought you wanted to be on time," she said.

"I also don't want people to know it's us," he retorted.

"They won't recognize me when I'm done in here," she said.

Robin stood on the other side of a closed bathroom door in a luxurious hotel suite in Gotham City, courtesy of Wayne Enterprises. He was on edge and understandably so, this was his first time back in Gotham after he left his former mentor. An out of the blue call from Batman had made him come back to help, just for a few nights, as his civilian alter ego. He didn't want to be mobbed by girls seeking the rich ward of Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson, so he brought Raven to accompany him.

He leaned against the door frame and straightened his bowtie. He ran a finger through hair that was tidy and combed, making him miss his hair gel. He was looking forward to the night though, as he and Raven would be going to the theatre with a few of his old acquaintances from his days at his prep school. Their job would be to observe these acquaintances and report any suspicions in regard to a stolen supercomputer. Batman had traced the theft to one of the rich families of Gotham and wanted all the angles covered. While Batman was acting as Bruce Wayne, socializing with the adults in the box at the play, Robin and Raven would be getting information from the younger crowd.

The other Titans were taking care of Jump City while Robin and Raven were away, but had desperately wanted to come and help. Robin felt that it was mostly due to their hype about getting a chance to meet the Batman. Beast Boy had tried to trade with Raven, but Robin insisted that Raven should go, as he needed someone who he trusted with both of his lives: one as Robin, and the other as Dick Grayson.

"What are you doing to change your look, exactly?" Robin asked through the door.

"Awful things," Raven replied.

"I hope not," he replied.

"Concerned for me? Or just worried I'll make you look bad?" she asked.

"Not worried about the second part," he replied.

"Relax, I can deal with it," she said.

He smiled to himself as he walked over to the dresser and picked up his keys. He hoped she would like the play and wouldn't be too overwhelmed by the people they'd be hanging out with. He was also nervous about the night because this would be the first time he would be introducing Raven to Batman, and he wasn't sure how his mentor would act when he told him that she was his girlfriend as well as teammate. He hadn't brought many girls home and he was very serious about Raven.

Just as he was about to start going over the planned introduction in his head, the door to the bathroom opened and Raven emerged. Well, he knew it was Raven, but the long, black hair, make up, lipstick, and form-fitting dark blue, v-neck dress threw him for a long, exquisite loop. Her skin was just a little darker than his now, thanks to the small ring Cyborg had made which disguised the pale skin and violet eyes and violet hair that marked her as Raven. She almost tripped in her heels as she crossed the room to pick up a small black purse. The disguise had turned her eyes hazel, and they burned as they met his unmasked, piercing blue ones.

"You look uh, pretty awesome, Rae," he commented.

"Very handsome yourself. Star taught me the make up tricks, don't ask, it was more painful than any of your training sessions," she said.

"I'll take your word for it," he laughed, "You ready?"

"Yes I am...Dick," she managed, "Still not quite used to your other name."

"Heh, well trust me Rachel, yours is tougher," he said.

"Right, I nearly forgot we settled on that one," she said.

"It'll get easier as the night goes on," he reassured.

"Then let's get on with it," she said.

They were taken from the hotel by limo and arrived at the theatre only ten minutes later than the time they had given Batman. Of course the doors to the auditorium hadn't opened yet and the crowd was mulling around the lobby. Robin guided Raven through the throngs of paparazzi and random people and into the vip elevator. They both sighed in relief as the doors closed and it took them up to the level where the bar and box seats were. She squeezed his hand when the elevator's ding signaled their floor. The mingled scents of alcohol, perfume, and cologne hit them as they stepped out of the elevator. He guided her past a loud group of empty suits that had begun flicking straws at the window and yelling for more drinks from a young, unenviable waiter. Once free of the drunks, they found the well-mannered guests of Bruce Wayne, all scattered in his orbit near a large portrait by the doors to their box.

Bruce's gaze met Robin's and for a flicker of an instant, the Batman measured his former protege and the girl on his arm. Robin had already put on his face as the ward of Gotham's prince, but Raven felt a twinge of annoyance through their bond. They walked up to the group and were well received, but they both felt like every move they made was being scrutinized. Gotham's social circles were akin to small shark tanks at times.

"Ah, there you are, Dick! I was starting to wonder if I needed to send another limo to check on the first one!" Bruce said.

"Sorry about that, someone wanted to look her best, not sure why, she's already stolen my heart," Robin said with a grin, nudging Raven with his shoulder.

"Such a flatterer!" Raven giggled in a voice that was far more energetic than her usual monotone," I just had to spruce for tonight, it's such a big deal! I didn't know you knew so many amazing people!"

"It's no trouble, miss, I'm sure a donation from my company could've convinced the owners to delay until your arrival. It's been too long, Dick, we need to catch up, just who is this lovely woman?" Bruce asked.

"Rachel Roth, she and I have been dating for a couple months now," Robin replied.

"That's pretty sudden, you could have told me," Bruce said.

"Wanted to surprise you," Robin said, "Rachel, this is-."

"Bruce Wayne," Raven finished, extending her hand to Bruce, who shook it amiably, "He doesn't need an introduction, I've heard so much about him!"

"Good things, I hope? Can't believe everything you hear in the news, or from Dick," Bruce said.

"Wonderful things," Raven affirmed.

"Great! I hope you enjoy the premiere, I've heard it's ahead of its time," Bruce said.

With that, a few onlookers walked up and started talking to Bruce, allowing Robin and Raven to slip away to meet the younger crowd they were supposed to be checking out. Robin pulled her to one side, out of earshot for what anyone looking would assume was a kiss on the neck.

"That was a code, he wants us to try and get in the room early with the other guests that are our age," Robin whispered.

"Alright, let's see what we can learn from them, but Dick," Raven whispered back, "I still want to enjoy tonight."

"I'll see what I can do," he said with a smirk.

They went on to enjoy the performance and learned a few tidbits for the Batman, but they thoroughly enjoyed the play, and Batman also extended an invitation to the pair for a holiday visit at the manor in a few months. The last act of the evening took place in their hotel room, with no costumes, and no chance of an intermission.


	5. Day Off

~RavensMind~

Between Lovebirds: A Series of Shorts

Scene 5: Day Off

Crime never stopped, but once in a while, the Titans needed to take a well-earned break. It usually took the whole team to convince Robin that they should take a day for themselves, and they'd only ever taken two vacations. One day, they managed to win their leader over after an awful confrontation with some of the Hive students and got the next day off. Cyborg and Beast Boy were going to the movies to see the new Machines vs Zombies film and Starfire planned out an entire day at the mall with Bumblebee and Jinx. Raven had yet to tell anyone what she was going to do. Robin had his mind set on the arcade though, it had been a while since he was there, and needed a chance to play some new games, rather than picking up whatever Cyborg or Beast Boy were playing at the time.

As the team started filing out of the tower to go their own ways for the day, Robin spotted Raven meditating at the edge of the water. He set his helmet on his R-Cycle and waved to Cyborg and Beast Boy as they took foo in the T-Car and then waved to Starfire when she flew off to the mall. Raven didn't budge, hovering over a rock, chanting her mantra. Robin hesitated as he watched her, he wanted to go to the arcade and beat everything and anyone that challenged him, but he couldn't leave her by herself for the day. He hadn't spoken to her in days because she had used their bond to spy on him when he was obsessing over a lead. They had boundaries and she had overstepped. Still, he didn't want to see her waste the day with meditation.

Robin walked away from his motorcycle and quietly approached Raven by the water's edge. Her eyes remained closed even as he stood alongside her. He took in a deep breath and slowly let it out, pretending that he was enjoying the air and breeze, in an effort to ease some of the tension he felt.

"You can say 'hi' you know, or are you still not talking to me?" Raven asked.

"I needed some time, okay? Still not happy about it, but I'm not gonna let it mess with everything," Robin replied.

"I'm sorry," she started, as she opened her eyes and looked over to him," I shouldn't have done it, but you were scaring us."

"'Us'? Did the others know my emotions too?" he asked.

"Fine, me. I did what I thought was right for you, me, and the team. Tell me you wouldn't have interfered like that if you could've when we were facing the end of the world," she replied.

He took a few moments to think things over, if he had her powers, would he have used them to see what she was thinking before she walked away from them, from him, and fulfilled the prophecy of her birth? If he was being honest with himself, yes, but it still unsettled him how readily they would push their boundaries. She cared about him and he would do anything to keep her safe. There were lengths he went to for her that he didn't with the others. It had always bugged him. He should be there for his team and they should all be equal in his charge, but one of them kept taking his focus.

"You make a good point, but can we talk about it later? It's not why I came over here," he said.

"Then what is it?" she asked.

"Do you wanna go to the arcade with me?" he asked.

"Let's see, either the peace of meditation here, or chaos of screaming teenagers...decisions, decisions," she said dryly.

"You won't have to play anything if you don't want to, and we can go to the one across town, it's more quiet," he said, "figured it would be better than hanging out here by yourself."

"The alternative is your company?" she asked.

"Guess there's worse things, right? You could be watching that movie with Cy and Bb, or shopping with Star. C'mon Rae, I don't bite," he said.

"Wish you would," she blurted in a sultry voice.

She covered her mouth with her hand and landed abruptly on the rocks. He reached out to help her up, but she shoved him away and put her back to him as she recollected herself. He raised an eyebrow and watched her with concern. Did she say what I think she did? He wondered. It was then that he felt her emotions through their bond, a ludicrous amount of her power was being used to contain at least one of them. Based on her outburst, he could guess which one.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

She put her hand up to silence him as she found her center again. The wind kicked up and blew her cloak and hair, drawing out the silence between them. He didn't take his eyes off her, waiting for whatever happened next, good or bad.

"Sorry...I um, I don't know why I said that," she lied.

"You sure? Is there something you wanna tell me?" he asked.

"Just forget it. You better get going, go have fun," she said as she started to walk off.

"Wait," he said as he followed her from the water's edge.

Raven nearly lifted her feet from the grass in flight when Robin caught her arm and pulled her back down. His arms encircled her waist and her breath caught in her throat. He turned her to face him. Heat rose in her chest, she was all at once scared and entranced. Try as she did, she hadn't managed to hide her feelings from him and now she was at his mercy. They had walked a line between friendship and something else for so long, and she wondered if the next moments would ruin all they had or push them into new territory. Her eyes searched his face for clues, finding little, as his mask hid part of himself from her.

"The arcade can wait. Let's go someplace nicer, more private," Robin suggested.

"If you're hungry, I know a nice italian place, it's quiet," Raven said.

"Yeah, could go for a bite..or two," he said with a smirk.

Color rose in her cheeks and she bit her lip. He'd never let her live that one down, but it was in her favor. She nervously put her arms around him and tensed when he pulled her closer.

"Hey, Rae, I'm not sure what got into you, but I'm glad it did. Whatever happens, I won't hurt you, well...unless you ask me to," he said.

"Okay," she chuckled, "I promise not to hurt you either, unless I'm asked."

"Don't worry about me, just focus on you," he chuckled.

"Will this be a date?" she asked.

"Think so, unless you don't want-," he started.

"No, I do," she interrupted.

"Then let's go. I'll drive," he said, walking her over to his waiting motorcycle.

Robin hopped on and helped Raven onto the back, ensuring that she held tight. He felt her hands cautiously make their way around sides before they settled on his chest and she gripped him, her warm breath tickling the back of his neck. He wasn't sure what he had gotten himself into, but he smiled at the prospect that had just been presented to both of them. They took off from the tower toward the city, finally ready for some much needed time off.


	6. Different Exercises

~RavensMind~

Between Lovebirds: A Series of Shorts

Scene 6: Different Exercises

(Disclaimer: This chapter is the reason for the mature rating, so be warned, or be pleased, smut ahead.)

What had started as a bit of instruction on sparring and workouts between two teammates had turned into a series of exhilarating trysts in the Titans Tower locker room after each session. Robin had taken it upon himself to teach Raven some more advanced hand to hand combat moves after an unfortunate run-in with the new Hive students left her seriously injured. Her powers hadn't been enough to combat the surprise addition of more enemies that poured out from a Hive member's van.

It had caught everyone off guard, but Raven had been the closest, and wasn't fast enough to escape before they all but surrounded her. Starfire and Cyborg leapt in to break them up while Robin swung through and grabbed Raven. A few broken bones had been enough to justify some more training. He was worried about her and insisted that she should train with him. Initially, she had agreed to satisfy the team's concern, and nothing more.

All Robin wanted to do was to get Raven in better fighting shape so that she wouldn't need to rely on her powers all the time, and could better defend herself. He had no indication or thought that she would've taken to him, or their sessions as well as she had. He never in a thousand years would've expected to hear her say how much she wanted him and then to later hear her say she loved him. Even lying next to her now in his bed, he couldn't believe his luck, and wasn't sure how to tell the team they were dating. He went back through the last couple months in his head, trying to find where he might begin.

rrrrrRRRRRRRRRRrrrrrr

"Try another set of weights, I don't think you're ready for those," Robin said with a chuckle just as Raven made to pick up two of his dumbbells.

"Maybe. Doubt there's a smaller set around though, knowing you and Cyborg," Raven commented.

"'Knowing us?'" Robin asked.

"Competitive. Ridiculously competitive. Borderline insane compet-," Raven started.

"I get it, I get it," he said with a laugh, "but you're right, we don't have small sets. That's why I got you your own, to start with."

This was day three of Robin's new training program for Raven and things had gotten off to a rough start as the others had insisted on supporting their friend by working out around her and Robin in the tower's new gym that Cyborg had built. When Beast Boy chucked a stankball across the room and plugged Cyborg in the back of the head, things got out of hand from there, so Robin made a schedule where he and Raven would go through exercises undisturbed after the others had gotten in their own workouts. He stood in his uniform, sans cape, on a mat next to the pool holding a new set of smaller weights out to her with a smile on his face. She was sitting in a lotus position on the floor on her own mat in her uniform, minus the cloak.

"Thanks, I guess," Raven said as she took the weights from him, "so, what are you gonna do while I lift?"

"As long as you stick to the reps and sets I've lined out, I'll just lift too, figure we could use a chill day after yesterday's sparring session," Robin said.

"In other words, you're keeping an eye on me so I don't cheat and use my powers," she said.

"Kinda, but hey, I need a workout too," he said with a smile, reaching for his own weights.

"Sure, because you're not already...well, 'built,'" she observed dryly.

He paused just before he raised one of his dumbbells and regarded her with a curious smirk, watching her face as it changed from a brief awkward expression back to the stoic one she always wore. He expected her sarcasm, but it was uncharacteristic of her to appraise him so openly. He also wouldn't call himself 'built' and the word choice made him chuckle inwardly. Sure, he was pretty well muscled, but not massive. In fact he had tried not to bulk up to stay agile. Wait, since when did she check him out? He'd caught himself doing it a few times, too, but he never said anything.

"I wouldn't say that," he remarked with a chuckle, "you're pretty uh, toned yourself."

"So... you've noticed," she said as her cheeks flushed.

Was she blushing? Yes. Was it getting hotter in the room? No, it was just him. He started doing bicep curls as he tried to find words to get them out of this awkward conversation. His eyes roamed over her as she copied him, lifting her own weights. He had noticed her more, every time she bent over, or leaned across the couch to grab her book. Their bond tugged at the threads of his thoughts to direct his awareness. He felt her emotions surge and judging by their intensity, she was mulling over similar thoughts about him.

"I-yes, I have," he responded.

Her eyes widened and her attention was entirely on him. She nearly dropped the weights when she uncurled her arms, but managed to tighten her grip. It was her turn to be speechless and track his motions quietly. Her eyes went from his muscled arms to his sprinter's legs in thin tights. Whether he was pouring over evidence at a desk or dashing after criminals in front of her, those tights always captured her gaze, and a small part of her wondered if they hid secrets well or not - they showed off plenty. He finished his set and put the dumbbells down, awkwardly walking off to fetch two kettlebells. She swallowed at the thought of being so close during squats. It was city-wide knowledge among the fangirls, and fanboys, of the Titan guys, Robin had the best butt. Raven shook her head and tried to dismiss these thoughts, but they came to her unbidden.

"And?" Raven asked as he returned to her with the kettlebells.

"'And' what?" Robin asked.

"Well...do you, um, like... what you see?" she asked as she bit her lip.

Not even the mask on his face could hide how much the question surprised him. Robin shifted on his feet and set one of the kettlebells down to scratch the back of his neck. Raven started to regret asking as the silence drew longer between them. This was completely new territory and he wasn't sure he should enter it with her. Then he reminded himself that things didn't need to get complicated. Neither of them had admitted to having any feelings yet, this was just about attraction. Maybe it could stay there.

"Yeah, you look awesome-I mean, you're beautiful," he admitted.

She could've made some quip in reply, but she didn't, instead her face reddened and she turned away as she continued her bicep curls. He watched her out of the corner of his eye, not daring to push his luck by saying anything else. Ruining the mood wasn't his forte anyway, he'd leave that job to his green teammate. He looked away from her and lowered himself into a squat with his kettlebell, deciding that he could move on while she finished her set. He wondered what she might say next, trying not to get his hopes too high. Robin hadn't managed to get through four squats before the lights overhead burst. As soon as he heard the noise, he dropped the kettlebell and made to cover Raven from any falling shards, but she was already covering her own head. He reached out and touched her shoulder, then the water in the pool turned black and began swirling into a whirlpool. She stepped away from him and let out a deep breath, followed by her mantra: Azarath Metrion Zinthos. The water returned to normal after a few moments.

"Can we pick this up tomorrow?" Raven asked.

"Yeah, of course, you okay?" Robin asked.

"I will be," she said as she headed for the locker room.

He watched her leave, thinking that he may have started something that she might not be able to finish, and also that he preferred her without the cloak - it was nice to see that great ass attached to those long, pale, amazing legs. He shook his head at himself, wondering what had gotten into him today. Raven stopped when she reached the locker room door and looked over her shoulder at him.

"Robin," she said.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"You look fantastic...you're handsome," she replied.

That was all she said before she went into the locker room, leaving him alone in the gym. It seemed like it cost her something to say it, but it put them on a level field. He couldn't help the grin that stretched across his face. He wasn't sure what this would mean for them going forward, but he liked it.

A couple weeks passed before Raven or Robin touched on the subject again, every day since had been routine. Their sparring sessions and workouts were awkward at times, but for the most part, things were normal. He wasn't going to say anything, he wanted it to be her choice, even if he was interested in more. He guided her and trained her as a teammate and friend, even through the tension that had been built.

Raven, on the other hand, was on the verge of an emotional explosion after every session with him. She had been trying her best to act as normal as possible, but it was putting more strain on her powers. Just being around him was enough to make her want to spill every wanting thought she had of him, to get him to do something. He was being too cool about this on the surface, but she wasn't about to use their bond to spy on his emotions for something like this. Any more of this tension was going to unravel her.

On a Friday, Robin had broken off their schedule to do a little more research for a lead, but told Raven to work out anyway on her own. She was annoyed, but understood. She did all of her sets with the new weights and squats and some running on the treadmill, finishing up with some light yoga and a dip in the pool for a lap. She was glad she'd had the gym to herself as she had swam naked. The water soothed her and put her emotions on a bench within her mind, completely at rest. With no emotions to worry about containing, thoughts of her spiky-haired leader filled her mind. She climbed out of the pool and went into the locker room, hoping a shower would clear her head.

While Raven worked out, Robin searched through his files for any information that may help them catch a protege of Professor Chang's, who had made off with some toxic chemicals from a lab in the bay. He kept hitting the same wall in the case, missing key information on the suspect, like their name, and it was frustrating him. No one fit the profile. He decided to call it a night when Cyborg told him he was locking down the tower before bed.

Still, Robin figured he could work through some of his frustration with a work out. He went to the gym and saw the new weights scattered around a mat and figured that Raven had forgot to put them away. He stowed them on the rack by door, then crossed to the locker room. He undressed as he moved toward the door, draping his things onto his arms so that he was clad only in his mask and green jockstrap, leaving his boots by the door. He wanted a workout without his uniform absorbing sweat.

It's not like anyone else would be down there tonight, after all, everyone was in bed.

Those were his thoughts up until Robin entered the locker room, walked around the wall that hid the lockers from view of the door and found Raven standing naked in front of her locker. His imagination was shamed by the sight before him, any ideas he'd had about what she might look like undressed were nothing compared to the slender, pale half-demon girl in her actual form. His view was from her side and she hadn't noticed his stare yet. Her legs went on and on to present the plump thighs and curves of her shapely ass, topped by a slender abdomen and round, perky, small breasts. He had been struck dumb for a few moments, fixed on the spot, and she noticed him out of the corner of her eye.

Raven's reaction was almost identical, she froze where she was and looked him over as he had her. His thin, strong legs led up to a sizable bulge in his jock, then to narrow hips, up to well defined abs with a collection of small scars and small, muscled pecs. Heat flooded her body, wrapping its tendrils around her mind. Her eyes sought his behind his mask and her only thoughts were perfectly, deliciously set on letting him take her, if he would only say it. She turned and faced him, letting him look at her pussy, and she watched as he shifted on his feet. He seemed to finally recall his mind to himself and looked down at his own body before resting his eyes on the clothes on his arm, then on her. He swallowed and set his things down on a bench to his left before he spoke.

"I uh, always wondered if the rest of you looked as amazing as what I saw. Never thought I'd see it for myself," Robin remarked, and took a cautious few steps forward.

"Satisfied?" Raven asked.

"Almost," he said with a smirk, "I wanna know what you think, too, Rae."

"I'll admit, I've wanted to strip those tights off you, find out if they'd advertised well," she said, "they hid more than I thought."

"See something you like, then?" he teased.

"Yes, but," she ventured, "Turn around?"

He raised an eyebrow and did as he she had asked, she saw several scars across his back, and her gaze lingered on his butt, framed by the straps of his jock. It was better than her fantasies. He turned back and made a swirling motion with his finger, clearly wanting her to turn around as well.

She obliged him and spun around, giving him the best view of her ass. His thoughts were becoming fuzzy, his focus shifted to a mental list that he hadn't been aware he'd kept: all the raunchy, amazing things he would do to her when he got her in his arms. She faced him again and the amount of color in her cheeks betrayed her emotions, but she made no attempt to conceal it.

He grinned and closed the distance between them, their lips inches apart. She licked her lips and wrapped her arms about his neck. He reached up and peeled his mask off, his blue eyes fixed on her violet ones. His hands settled on her hips and she lifted her leg, running it up along his thigh.

"I don't want to wreck anything between us, but I want you," he said as his lips neared hers.

"Don't worry about that...we'll deal with it later, I need this, please. I've been so tense I can't take it anymore, meditating isn't cutting it for this... just kiss me, fuck me... let me be yours," she pleaded.

The scorching desire for him that blazed in her eyes was more tempting than anything else he had seen of her, and he couldn't turn away. Robin crossed over the boundary in his mind and pressed his lips to Raven's. Their first messy, longing kiss morphed from one to many, heat rising in their chests as their hands began searching across one another's flesh, then they traded nibbles on their top and bottom lips, and Robin quickly walked her back up against another locker.

His hands went from her thighs, along her belly, over her breasts to her neck and as he kissed her lips, cheeks, neck, and nose. She dug her nails in his back as his fingers grazed her nipples, then gasped as his thumbs swirled around them. She bit his neck and ran her fingers down his back to tug his jockstrap down his legs. His straining arousal had become obvious against her thigh after the third nibble on her top lip. She freed his erection and slowly ran her fingertips along the shaft, pinching the tip, and softly stroked him. He groaned under her touch and lowered his mouth to her chest, kissing her breasts and swirling his tongue around her nipples.

Robin strained against her fingers as they worked on his shaft and Raven moaned as his teeth grazed her nipples just after he began to suck. She all at once felt an onslaught of heat and pleasure from between her thighs as the tip of his cock brushed against her dripping pussy. He kissed her and slid his hands along her back as he looked into her eyes.

"You ready?" Robin asked softly.

"Yes," Raven breathed.

With one hand on her lower back, he used the other to guide the tip of his cock inside her wet pussy. At first, she felt like it wouldn't fit, that she was too tight, or he was too big, and she held onto him tighter as the rest of his length slid into her. She moaned, bit her lip, and grabbed at his shoulders as initial pain changed into pleasure with his first thrust. Even though the locker was cool against her back, her body was blazing with heat. He lifted her other leg, so she wrapped them around his back, and he gripped her ass, holding her up as he thrusted into her harder. She whimpered and moaned, alternating between kissing his neck and lips, gasping into his mouth. He grunted and almost cut his lip with his teeth after a deep thrust into her, locking his knees against the locker.

"Ohh, Robin, yesss, morrrrre," she moaned.

Her words lit a side of himself on fire and his cock twitched deep within her as she clenched it after each thrust. His mind was a blur and he kept all of his focus on the dark, noisy empath between him and cold steel, as his arousal built. He squeezed her ass and pistoned in and out of her, groaning with the effort, watching her face dip and change, kissing her, and keeping her steady. Her moans echoed louder in the enclosed space, the sound waves bouncing off shower walls and metal. His name fell from her lips like dripping water, every drop quenching a thirst he hadn't known he possessed. He bit her neck with another thrust and sucked, marking her. She almost screamed as she came the first time, her legs twitching around him, her tightness clenching on his cock, her powers shattering one of the mirrors over a sink.

Robin settled in her to watch her first orgasm, too fixated by the sight to ignore a moment of it. When she was on the other side of it, he carried her a few feet away to a bench and laid her down on it, penetrating her once more. He drove into her and the bench squeaked with every thrust. He looked over her as she writhed beneath him, her hair splayed out around her head, her lips still spilling his name amidst long moans. She came again barely a minute later and embraced him tightly with her arms and thighs. Her powers only made the lights flicker this time and he took that as a challenge. She felt so good and he wanted this to go on forever, but his own climax was getting closer, watching his own cock going in and out of her.

"Mmm, fuck, Raven...ahh," Robin grunted and groaned.

Her attention was stolen by his voice, her mind captured and held hostage by his utterance of her name alone. She loved him on top like this, him being the only thing between her and the world. Her vision was blurred, her mind was an erupting firework, and she was barely holding her powers in check as he brought her closer to a more powerful climax. His hands found her neck and he lifted her head to direct her eyes to his. With a few more strong thrusts and louder groans, Robin moaned her name as his cock pulsed within her and she completely lost touch with reality. She hit the peak of her pleasure and felt jolts of heat through her whole body, dipping into her own head for just a few moments, and when she came back to herself, she was on the floor with Robin kneeling beside her. Raven looked around and saw that every mirror had shattered, a section of lockers had been tipped over, and the bench had been flipped onto its side. He was looking down at her in concern, but he also had wore a silly grin on his face.

"You okay?" Robin asked.

"Yeah...what's that... look for?" Raven said, panting, "Proud of yourself?"

"Maybe," he said coyly.

"I um, think I like this exercise with you...Could we add it our workouts?" she asked.

"Is that all you wanna add to our routine?" he asked.

"Maybe," she teased.

"I'm being serious, Rae. What's this gonna mean for me, or you?" he asked.

"It doesn't have to get serious, boy wonder, but I'm not against the idea. Let's see where things go from here, hmm?" she said.

rrrrrrrrrrrrRRRRRRRrrrrr

Their training had paid off, Raven was seeing results, and Robin was seeing her. They had gone on a bunch of dates and got to know each other on a level neither had expected to find. New relationship, new excitement, new love. Robin wrapped his arms around Raven as she slept in his bed and held her tight. They could tell the team soon, or they could keep going as they were.

He couldn't get over how happy she was with him and this could be just the beginning.


	7. Red X and the Rise of Theatur

~RavensMind~

Between Lovebirds: A Series of Shorts

Scene 7: Red X and the Rise of Theatur

Sirens echoed in the streets as the Titans bounded after Red X on a rooftop overhead. The team had been called in to prevent Red X from escaping with a data chip containing top secret government information. Robin told the team that Red X was probably planning on passing it along to the highest bidder. No matter the reason, he couldn't be allowed to get away with it.

Cyborg took aim and fired at Red X using his sonic cannon, missing by mere inches, before Beast Boy leapt in as a cheetah for a tackle, succeeding in scratching the villain's cape and leg, but ultimately Beast Boy got booted off the side of the roof. The changeling saved the fall by morphing into an eagle and circled back, while Starfire flew up from beneath Red X when he jumped between buildings, hitting X in the chest with a star bolt and getting hit in return with one of his gadgets, which stuck to her and sent small shocks through her body, making her stop and try to remove it.

Red X jumped cleared the next rooftop before dodging another of Cyborg's shots and landing in view of Raven, who sent a hail of bricks from a nearby wall in his direction, pelting him and making him turn to the edge of the roof, where he was promptly struck by a surprise uppercut from Robin, who had rappled up the side of the structure. Robin pinned Red X when he fell and Raven stood nearby, watching as Cyborg and Beast Boy closed in to help. Starfire was returning when a blinding red flash made them all cover their eyes.

A dark figure swept over the roof, diving through the blinded Titans to knock Robin off Red X, pushing him off the roof. Raven ignored the new combatant to dive after Robin. Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Starfire were left to face off against Red X and the newcomer. At first glance, this new threat was nothing special, another masked crook in a cape with some tricks up their sleeve. Easy for them to take out, even without two Titans in the fight.

"Three on two, give it up, X!" Cyborg threatened, aiming his arm cannon at the pair of criminals.

"Not a chance. You haven't met my new friend yet," Red X replied, "this is Theatur."

The newcomer's mask was a mixed visage of comedy and tragedy, the lips of the mask flashing in lights either in a grin or deep frown, currently flashing a grin, they raised their hand and red flames erupted around them and they were spreading toward each Titan. Starfire flew down and grabbed Cyborg, lifting him from the roof just before the encroaching flames reached his feet. Beast Boy morphed into a pterodactyl and flew up, then down into a divebomb, focusing on Red X. Theatur held Red X close until Beast Boy was closing in and then flew up in the air with him, a smoke trail following her feet. Beast Boy had to redirect and narrowly avoided skidding into the ground. He pursued the two criminals, following Theatur's smoke trail.

Flying around skyscrapers, the criminals led Beast Boy far from the other Titans. With no help, Beast Boy was more determined in his pursuit, flying after them with increasing speed. When there were no more tall buildings in sight to worry about, he went straight for the two crooks. As he neared, he could have sworn he heard a familiar mantra on the wind and moments later, a small dragon made of smoke formed behind the criminals and it took a great breath before unleashing a torrent of red flame at Beast Boy. He dove and turned in midair, flying away from the dragon and breaking off his pursuit. The dragon gave chase, following him and breathing fire down his neck. He dove into a river to escape or deter the dragon, morphing into dolphin just before he hit the water. A few minutes later, he came out of the river, dripping from head to toe, examining his singed uniform and arms. His communicator went off as he scanned the empty sky.

"I lost 'em," Beast Boy said to Starfire's questioning face looking back at him on the screen.

"That is most regrettable, but I am certain you did your best! Shall we meet you at the tower? Friend Raven took Robin there to see to his injuries, I am certain she shall mend yours as well!" Starfire exclaimed.

"Yeah, see ya soon, Star," Beast boy replied.

Taking one last look around, he sighed and morphed into the world's first green, sad crow.

rrrrrrrrrrrRRRRRRRRRrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Red X groaned as Theatur laid him out on their bed. He looked up into the face of tragedy as she slowly took off his mask and outfit, setting them on their bedside table. The lights of their lavish apartment were low and the lights from the city lit the room better through the tall windows. Theatur ran her fingers through his spiked hair and then set her palm on his scarred chest, a blue glow surrounding her fingers as they worked their healing powers. He groaned again as the pain shifted and his muscles relaxed.

"Really should've had you there at the start, wasn't expecting Star to be where she was," Robin said.

Theatur shook her head and removed her own mask, shaking her violet hair free and frowning at him. He knew she was still pissed at him that they were doing this at all. Robin had sworn not to lie to the team again, but something came up, and the opportunity wasn't something to be ignored. This time, he had pulled Raven into it with him, and made up a criminal identity for her as well. As much as he hated to lie to his team, he hated lying to her more. Things had gotten more complicated since they started dating.

"You should be more careful, expect more of the unexpected," Raven counseled.

"Right, I'll be better about that next time," Robin said.

"Next time? How much longer will we be doing this? I hate lying to them," Raven said.

"I know, I do too. It'll only be for another month," Robin replied.

"A month? I don't know if our tech will last that long, the two doubles you had made of us aren't going to take many more of our own punches," Raven said.

"We have a couple more to spare, I figured we might be in this for a while," he said.

"Of course you thought of that," she said with a sigh.

Raven climbed in next to him in their bed, still wondering if the dragon she had summoned had been too much, or if she had severely hurt Beast Boy with it. She had to do it, he was getting too close and they couldn't afford to lose to any of the Titans. There had been several things she had done for Robin's Red X that the team hadn't been aware of, but this was the first time she had taken her Theatur identity for a real spin, channeling anger to alter her powers. Lying to them was fueling her anger anyway, it wasn't hard to encourage it.

"What's the plan for when they don't find us back at the Tower tonight like we said?" Raven asked.

"I've already given them a message that we went to grab a bite, that you said I needed to eat something specific to help with my injuries," Robin replied.

"Oh, well, at least that's taken care of," she said, her voice trailing.

"I know, I don't wanna keep lying to them either, but once we send this data chip in, we'll get our invite to the new Hive academy, find out who took over for Brother Blood, and we'll stop this, okay?" Robin asked.

"Fine, "she said, "but I want something."

"What?" he asked.

"Can we go out tonight? For real?" she asked.

"Anything for you, name the place, we'll go when we get dressed," he replied.

"Perfect," she said.

Raven leaned over and pressed her lips to Robin's in a long kiss, before she got up and started to change her clothes. Robin watched her as she moved around the room, glad that he had someone he could trust, with this, with everything.


End file.
